The Killer's Code
by Nisa's love
Summary: Bella is an assassin who witnessed her sisters being murdered.Keeping the promise of her oldest sister she tries to live a normal life but finds that she can't not until she completes one last mission:bring down the world's top assassins.Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Isabella Marie Swan. That's who I was now.

The life I used to live, the person I was, is nothing more than a memory. Memories that can never be erased. I can still feel the whips on my skin. I can still hear the laughs of the men as they violated me. I can still taste the blood that spilled from my mouth after every punch. I can still smell the burnt flesh from when they branded me. But most of all, I can still see the light fading from my sister's eyes as they died in front of me.

I've barely spoken a word since the day I escaped. I spent two months in hell, and for what? I accomplished nothing, but I managed to lose everything.

I was born and raised for a single purpose, to kill the people who took the law into their own hands. I was raised to kill the people who were responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocents. I accepted my lifestyle a long time ago, as did my sisters. We were the best, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I was one of the top assassins in the world. But now, I'm on my way to Forks, Washington. I have a new mission: live a normal teenage life. Which means I have to go to school for the first time in my life. I have to go to high school. What the hell am I getting myself into?

**On the plane**

Looking out the window, I saw nothing but darkened clouds. It seems that Forks was going to be a rainy place, I didn't mind, I kind of liked rain. I clutched my backpack closer to me, it was the only thing I had. There was nothing in it but my Ipod, an extra t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a photo album, the only pictures I have of my sisters. Where I grew up, we were taught not to attach to physical items. We were always on the move, we didn't need much.

The flight attendant announced that the plane was landing. I breathed deeply through my nose. I was about to meet my guardian, the chief police of Forks. I wanted to laugh at how ironic it was. His name was Charlie Swan, I did a background check. He's divorced, no children. Apparently he volunteered to take me in, can't imagine why.

As I stepped out of the plane, I was attacked by a freezing cold wind. My body wanted to shiver, but years of training prevented it. I glanced around, had to do more with paranoia than anything else, while I slipped my hood on. I walked into the waiting area and looked for the man that I only saw a picture of.

I finally spotted him, he was leaning against a column with his arms across his chest. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked slowly towards him. I made a quick assessment of him, I could tell he was good at his job, he seemed to be very intimidating, to everyone but me.

When I reached him it was awkward to say the least, we did nothing but stare at each other. Silently challenging each other, waiting to see who surrendered first. I respected the fact that he didn't back down, I had no doubt that he knew everything about me, but he still didn't back down. I smiled slightly and looked down to show him that I wasn't going to cause trouble. He reached and touched my arm, I couldn't control my reaction. I grabbed his hand and pressed against the pressure point. I heard him hiss in pain, I looked at his face and immediately let go.

He rubbed his hand and looked at me as if he realized something. " Reflex," I whispered. It was my version of an apology, he nodded accepting it. The ride back to his house was spent in silence. I was taking in every detail that I possibly could, everything was so green.

We finally pulled up to a white two story house, outside was parked and old, red, truck. I had to say, it was kinda cute. I always had a soft spot for trucks, I secretly wanted one when I was younger. Of course my sisters always teased me for my taste, they always liked flashy cars, I liked simple. When I stepped out of the police cruiser, which wasn't a pleasant experience for me considering how I worked so hard to avoid being in one, I admired the house. I always wondered what it would be like to live in a house like this, of course the dream always had my sisters in it to. And now I wanted nothing more than to be with my sisters again, even if it meant going back to my old life.

" You can call me Charlie," the chief's rumbling voice said, I turned back to him, " just thought I'd throw that in."

I cracked the smallest of smiles. " Bella," it was automatic. I had just realized that the name fit. My new name was Isabella Swan, Bella. The same name that my oldest sister, Nali, had given to me as a child. Where we grew up we were given numbers, they said we were weapons, we didn't need names. But Nali said that we were people, not just the machines that they claimed us to be, and we needed names. She was the one who named all of us, she was the one who protected us. She was the last one who was killed, the ultimate punishment for her. She spent her entire life protecting us as much as she could, and it killed her to watch our sister die, it killed her that she couldn't stop it.

I looked up and realized that we were inside the house, the little detail escaped my notice. I liked it, it was simple. Charlie lead me upstairs, showing me everything on the way. He finally stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door. He pushed it open and motioned for me to go inside, I did so hesitantly. My eyes widened in surprise, it was a girl's room, with a purple comforter, a desk, and a book shelf. It even had a little rocking chair in the corner.

" I know it's small," Charlie said from the door, " and I know it's not much-"

I spun around to face him. He sounded ashamed, like he wanted me to have something more. I shook my head slowly. " It's more than I've ever had," I whispered. What I did next shocked not only him, but me as well. I hugged him. It wasn't exactly a bear hug, but it was the most affectionate gesture I've ever showed anyone besides my sisters. He went completely still, but before he could move I had already pulled away.

He mumbled that he was going to bed. I looked at the clock on my desk and it said it was 9:30. I was restless, and I didn't sleep well to begin with. So as soon as I heard Charlie snoring, what did I do? I went for a little jog around the town.

**Next morning**

One thing I did not like about this town, was the trees. Too many places for someone to hide, too many opportunities for some kind of surprise attack. Granted the trees were too thick for any outsider to find their way through, I still didn't like it. I was pacing back and forth in my room, it was 7:15 when I heard Charlie get up.

" Hey Bella," he greeted when he popped his head through the door. I waved shyly, I wasn't used to having someone nice around. " You going to school today?" he asked. I hadn't thought about it, I guess it beats staying home. I nodded at him. " I'll drive you," he looked down at my clothes with a slight frown, " I'll give you some money so you can get the things you need, you can go shopping on Saturday."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he gave me the stern look, I shut my mouth quickly. He gave me a notebook and some pens, adding things to the list of stuff I needed. He was running around the house trying to find things that would be helpful to me. I watched with a soft smile on my face, this was something very new to me. Finally, he threw his hands in the air and gave up. He stormed out of the house with a pout on his face. I was still smiling as we arrived at the school.

" If anything happens call me right away, ok?" I nodded quickly in agreement. I watched the cruiser until it disappeared from sight. I sighed quietly, turning around and sliding my hood on. Well, here we go, first day of high school.

I was, of course, silently freaking out. I wish my sisters were here, they would know exactly how to handle this. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me. I mean I know I wasn't exactly dressed like a model, but it can't be that bad. I practically forced myself to walk towards the school. _" Oh come on," I thought to myself, " you're a trained assassin and you can't handle a bunch of high school kids?"_

I walked straighter after my little pep talk. But slowed when I heard a group of girls whispering to each other. " What a loser. I mean, just look at what she's wearing."

" I know right, I bet Chief Swan brought her back from some crack house."

" No," an unusually shrill voice said, " I bet he picked her up on a street corner. She looks like a no good whore."

Well, I must say that was a first, no one's ever called me a whore before. I turned to face the group of girls. All of them were dressed in low neck shirts and very small skirts. When I looked back at their faces, they were all giving me dirty looks. " I don't think you have any right calling people whores," I told her in a monotone voice, " seeing how you could be the queen of them."

A crowd had formed around us, something that made me tense immediately. I hate crowds, they put you in a vulnerable position. " What did you just say bitch?" the girl asked outraged.

" Was I talking too fast for you?" I asked. I heard a bunch of 'Oh's' and laughter from behind me. I was rather surprised with myself, I usually just walk away from these things. It was kind of fun messing with this girl.

" Watch it," she growled, " you're in my school now. And I'm going to make your life a living hell."

I lowered my head smirking. This child didn't know the meaning of the world hell. I looked up, she was smirking smugly, thinking she had won. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flowing through my veins and flash across my eyes. She must have seen it too, because I saw her cower slightly. That just made my blood rush faster, I felt her fear, and it kicked off the killer in me. I wanted to punch this girl, and the thought made me want to wince. I was supposed to get away from this, and here I was feeding it. I'll admit that I loved to fight, I was good, I was powerful. And that feeling of power is addicting in ways that can make you go crazy.

I shook off the feeling and turned to walk away. The crowd of kids parted like I was a plague. " That's right bitch," the girl yelled behind me, " walk away!"

" Mila, you would love this place," I mumbled to myself. Mila was the most aggressive out of us. Not in a bad way, she was just always the first to jump to protect us. If we had a real fighter, it was her.

I was amused at how she thought she was intimidating. If only she knew what I could do to her, if only she knew what I had done to people just like her. But despite her attitude, the only thing that kept me calm was the knowledge of knowing that she was innocent. And I never harmed someone that was innocent. Hardly a way to justify myself, but it's what got me through the job.

I walked towards the main office, I needed to get my schedule. When I walked in I was hit with the aroma of vanilla, I inhaled slightly. A small smile coming to my face. I remember at night, Nali used to burn vanilla candles, it used to soothe us into sleep. She used to hum lullabies to us, and we'd all fall asleep cuddled up next to each other, I can still feel them breathing next to me, the fall and rising of their bodies. I felt a small tug at my heart, it pained me to know that I would never feel them next to me again.

" Can I help you?" a voice asked. I looked up to see an elderly women looking at me curiously.

" I'm Isabella Swan," I replied softly, " I need my schedule."

She looked like she was expecting me. Come to think of it, everyone looked like they were expecting me. I guess I was the most exciting thing to happen in a while for this small town. Great, a small town that loves gossip, just what I needed. I was supposed to be keeping a low profile, not attracting attention. I'm already off to a great start.

She gave me a list of classes and a map of the school. She wasn't overly friendly. So in addition to small town gossip, it was obvious that they didn't welcome outsiders. I couldn't tell yet if this was an advantage or not, but either way I don't see why it would matter. It wasn't like anyone was going to be looking for me here.

**Lunch time**

Well, my morning classes consisted of nothing but me introducing myself and people staring at me. Honestly, I would be flattered if I weren't already so annoyed. I felt like the main attraction in a circus or a zoo. I was having a hard time staying calm, of course anger doesn't help my little demon inside.

I was walking into the lunch room and everyone suddenly went quiet. But this time, it wasn't because of me. I felt someone standing behind me, and I tensed instantly when they laid their hand on my shoulder. " If you value your hand I suggest you get it off of me," I growled lowly. I had reached my limit of anger today and I was very close to losing it.

I heard a low chuckle and them taking their hand back. I turned around to see a boy. He was at least six feet tall, with bright green eyes, and copper colored hair. The color looked a lot like my sister, Alyssa's, hair. I felt a little stab in my heart remembering her. His eyes scanned down my body, and I got the impression that he was undressing me with his eyes. I scowled darkly, and it only made him smirk.

" My," he said, his voice melodic, " aren't you violent." He was smirking like the idea of me being violent was amusing. I ground my teeth together, making sure I couldn't say something that would get me in trouble.

" Touch me again and I'll show you just how violent I can be," I told him. Again his eyes scanned down my body.

" I think I'll take that challenge," he whispered. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face so bad that my hand actually twitched. I had been at the school for less than a full day, and already I was prepared to do things that would most likely get me expelled. I knew I hated small towns for a reason. I was very aware of the stares boring into my back. The boy in front of me, however, seemed not to notice, and I had a suspicion that he was used to all the attention. Naturally, that just made me want to punch him even more. And then there was that damn, cocky, smirk. I straightened my shoulders and walked away, before I got myself arrested.

" Can you believe her?" I heard a girl whisper in disgust.

" She just blew off _Edward Cullen_!" another said in shock.

I really couldn't help the eye roll, apparently I just insulted the entire female population. I really hate small towns. I'm sure this Edward is one of those guys that gets anyone he wants by just smiling, and I would bet anything that he takes full advantage of that. I bet he was one of those rich kids that never gets punished just because of who his father was. I guess I have no room to talk about avoiding punishment, but in my world we have our own form of punishments.

I walked to the only empty table, the one in the far left against the wall. Good, I had a clear view of the entire cafeteria. I pulled out a book that I had swiped from one of the classrooms, don't worry I'll put it back when I'm done. _The Count of Monte Cristo, _good book, one of my favorites, I needed something to do, the teachers in this school are idiots. I had learned everything they were teaching when I was ten. We had very high academic expectations, and believe it or not, it actually came in handy.

I heard one of the chairs at my table screech against the floor. I looked over the top of the book. There standing in front of me was someone I never thought I would actually have to meet. Captain Jonathon Hamilton, the man who's been hunting me down for years. He was muscular, as all Marines are. With his brown, hair shaved, and a permanent frown on his face, he had striking olive, green, eyes, that seemed to burn a hole through me.

I set my book down and crossed my arms over my chest. " I must be getting rusty if you were able to sneak up on me."

The frown on his face deepened, and I smiled in amusement. The United States had some of the most, hardcore, military forces that I had ever faced. They were good, but I was better. I pissed them off when I out shot their best snipers and took out a man they apparently wanted alive. Hamilton had been after me ever since, and the only thing that he wanted was information. But, unfortunately, it was information that I was very unwilling to give.

" I've only been here a day," I said in a teasing voice, " what could I have possibly done to make you mad so quickly?"

" You piss me off just by breathing," he growled, I could have sworn that I felt the rumble in my chest.

" Harsh," I teased.

" Look," he said, any patience he might have had was gone, " the Army wants your help. Personally, I'd just like to shoot you and get it over with."

" Appreciate the honesty," I said sarcastically.

" Don't waste my time," he growled. " If you aren't going to help, just say so. Because I could be talking to someone who would, and maybe I'll be able to save some lives. I know that doesn't mean much to you, seeing as how you enjoyed taking them so much." I glared intensely at him, do people really believe that?

" Watch what you say," I warned.

He smirked at me amused. " Did I strike a nerve?" he mocked. " What you can't handle being told the truth? Admit it, you liked killing, why else would you do it? Why else would you stay? You could have walked away, you could have said no."

" I did," I said quietly. I was hoping that he wouldn't hear me, but he did. He was looking at me for an explanation, and I decided to go ahead and get it over with. " Why do you think I'm here? You don't honestly believe that Aro would let me walk out the door, do you?" I saw him pause, he never considered why I was here. I scoffed. " Aro owned me, I was one of his best, he would never let me walk away. You know that."

" Then how are you here?" he asked a little more politely.

" I said no. Aro didn't like that, he punished us. I escaped. End of story."

" What happened to the others?" he asked softly. I just looked at him startled. " You said he punished 'us' and that you escaped. What about the others"

I looked away, silently scolding myself for my slip up. I hadn't told anyone about my sisters, I don't even think Charlie knew about it. And why would I tell someone who hated me? Why would he care? But I know I had to tell someone, I couldn't keep it in much longer. It's not so much that I need help to deal, I just wanted someone besides me to know that they were there, that I wasn't the only one who would remember them. They deserved better than to just disappear when I'm gone, they deserve to be remembered. The question was, what would happen once I told him?

I looked at him for a moment, and the honesty in his eyes convinced me. I dug in my backpack for my photo album and slipped one of the pictures of all of us together. I slid it across the table towards him, he glanced at me before looking at it. Once he did, I saw his eyes widen slightly.

" You asked why am I here?" I told him quietly. " They're the reason I'm here." I pointed Nali out in the picture. " That's my oldest sister, Nali. She was our protector, our mother figure, she was the last one to die." I paused when I saw his shocked eyes snap to my face. I looked back a little confused at his reaction.

" Aro killed one of his own people?" he asked disbelieving.

I laughed, the kids at the surrounding tables looked at me like I was crazy. And some were looking at the Captain curiously. He was in civilian clothes, so to everyone else he looked like a regular guy. Of course I could spot a military man in any style of clothing. " You really believe that he wouldn't?" I asked him, laughter still in my voice.

He merely shook his head still speechless. " Why?" he breathed.

" I told you, he doesn't like being told no. We disobeyed him once, he tortured us for it. He gave us the opportunity to change our minds, we said no again, so he started killing us off one by one. He said that all we had to do was agree, and then the killings would stop. One thing Aro never had control over, or even understood, was how we loved each other. The moment he killed the first of my sisters, was the moment he lost all of us."

It was strange to see the man in front of me, who hated me so much, look horrified at what I was telling him. " Sisters?" he asked.

" You think a killer can't have family?" I asked bitterly. He flinched at my words. " I wanted to die with them, I didn't think I could ever live without them. But Nali," I shook my head, " Nali made me swear right before she died, she made me swear that I would escape. And that if I did, I was to run and live for as long as possible, even if that meant I had to live until I was one hundred. She told me to turn away from our old life, and to never go back. She said that from now on I was living for them, and that I had to live free, for all of us." " Was it quick?" Hamilton asked, I looked at him, he was holding his breath.

I considered lying to him, but I knew that he would be able to tell. " No," I replied.

His face crumbled, and he leaned back into his chair with a heavy sigh. He looked away from the picture, and stared unseeing at the wall. I sat patiently, I know it was probably a lot to take in. While he was collecting himself, I looked around the cafeteria. I caught a few kids staring, but the quickly turned away when they realized that I had caught them. But then I ran into the emerald eyes that belonged to that Edward boy.

He smirked that cocky smirk when he realized that I was looking at him. My teeth automatically clenched and my fists tightened. My eyes narrowed in annoyed anger. Hamilton noticed my sudden hostility, and looked in Edward's direction. As soon as Edward saw that Hamilton was looking at him, he immediately looked down. He mumbled something to the rest of his table, and they all looked at us. I wanted nothing more than to flip them the bird, but I didn't since they technically didn't do anything to me. Damn technicalities. Of course, once Hamilton caught their eyes they looked away in fear. I snickered at their reactions.

Hamilton looked back at me with scolding eyes. " You shouldn't be making enemies," he told me.

" What's a few more?" I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, but I saw his lips twitch. He looked back down at the picture in his hand. " So, the reason you aren't helping us isn't because of Aro, but because of your sisters?" he asked.

" Yeah," I sighed. " I really would, but I won't break my word."

He looked at me with a smile on his face. " Not many people would hold their honor. Honor is the most important thing to Marines."

I smiled widely when I realized that we had just reached a truce. He took one final look at the picture before sliding it back to me. " They were to young too die. And I swear to you that I will get the man who did this to them." My eyes stung, I had never expected that reaction. I saw in his eyes that he meant it. I nodded, I didn't trust my voice. He stood and smiled widely. " See you soon Singer."

My jaw dropped, but he walked away before I could say anything. That's what Aro called us, the Singers. But we had never told anyone that, not even Aro's other assassins. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it when I found out who told him that little detail. But I still couldn't help but smile, I shook my head.

Well, this sure as hell was going to be interesting.

**I know I should really stop making up all these stories and just stick to finishing one, but if I don't get these things out of my head it'll bug me. And trust me, this one has been in my head for a while. I promise I'll update my other ones soon. But in the meantime, tell me what you think.**

**Lot's of love,**

**Nisa**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

The bell rang about five minutes after the Captain left. I was worried, how could he have found out about me being a Singer? No one knew, no one except us and Aro. The way I saw it, there were only two possibilities. One: the US government had somehow infiltrated our defense systems or Two: they had some one on the inside. Both possibilities seemed highly unlikely to me. No way any one of us would work for any kind of government, personal grudge. And there was no way they could break through Aro's defense systems, we designed it ourselves, it was the best in the world. So if both of these ideas were impossible, then how does he know?

I was walking with my head down pondering this new information, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. And to my absolute shock, I fell right on my ass. I had never so much as tripped before, so I was stunned that I had actually fallen. I looked up when I heard a booming laugh. In front of me stood one of the biggest guys I had ever seen. And I've seen some big ones before.

I was too surprised to glare at him properly. He was still chuckling when he reached out for my hand. I stared at it confused, when I looked back up he was smiling, I noticed that he had dimples. " Come on," his voice rumbled, I could still hear the humor in it, " it's just a hand." I reached up hesitantly, as soon as I touched it, I found myself flying through the air. I once again felt like I was being smashed into a brick wall, but then I realized that it was just the chest of the boy in front of me, I felt his huge arms wrap themselves around me to keep me steady.

I looked up to see the giant still smiling down at me. " Hey," he said as he recognized me, " you're that chic that told that bitch Lauren off this morning, in the parking lot." I frowned at his tone, he seemed somewhat impressed. He looked down and saw my weary expression and frowned a little. " Hey, are you alright?" I could see concern in his eyes.

I stepped out of his embrace and crossed my arms over my chest. I frowned at him, and watched to make sure that he didn't do anything to surprise me. I think he finally sensed my hostility, but instead of the reaction I was expecting, he just laughed. " So, you're quiet," he shrugged, " that's cool. But after what I saw in the parking lot this morning, you're a badass. And I like badasses, so if anyone gives you trouble just come and get me." And without waiting for a response he walked away. And called over his shoulder, " I'm Emmett, by the way."

I was frozen in place, I think I had just made an ally in this school. I looked around the hallway and noticed that it was empty, and then the bell rang telling me I was late for class. I sighed, this place was weird, no doubt about it. I looked down at my schedule and it said that I had Biology next, I dragged my feet there.

When I knocked on the door, I got the same reaction that every other teacher gave me. They stared at me with blatant curiosity and suspicion. At first it kinda freaked me out because I thought that they might know who I really was, then I was annoyed as hell that they were being so rude. So there was my Biology teacher, standing in the doorway, blocking me from entering. " Who are you?" he asked, again very rudely.

" Isabella Swan," my voice had gone back to the quiet monotone. His eyes raked over me, not in a creepy way, more like he was trying to size me up. I think he was trying to see how much trouble I would cause, I had been warned by all my other teachers that they would not put up with me.

" Sit down in the empty seat," he said. I opened my mouth to respond but he just turned around and started talking again. I took a deep breath to control my aggravation.

When I walked in, I looked and the only empty seat was the one next to that Cullen kid. I silently prayed for the patience not to kick his ass, because I really wanted to. On my way, I saw the girl that I had told off this morning, Lauren. She sneered at me, and then glared. I scoffed at her attempt at being scary.

I wanted to scream that I didn't want to sit next to this Cullen kid, he already had that arrogant smile on his face. Although I think it was supposed to be charming. What did Kira used to call it, a "panty dropping smile"? Kira was the one most up to date about the outside world. It was useful whenever we had to go under cover, even though that wasn't very often. Sometimes, Kira was incredibly hard to understand, with all her weird references.

My attention was snapped back to reality when I felt a hand creeping up my thigh. That was the final straw, I snapped. I grabbed the hand, and with one quick motion, I snapped the wrist. I didn't break it, I was sane enough to just sprang it. Cullen yelped in pain, and I allowed myself a very satisfied smirk.

Everyone turned their eyes towards him, so did I with a very innocent look on my face. He glared at me. " Something wrong, Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked annoyed at the interruption.

Cullen looked at him then at me and he said, " No sir, I just hit my wrist."

The teacher walked away and started lecturing again. I brought out my notebook and started drawing. Any thoughts or feelings were moved to the back of my mind, my hands were moving on their own. By the time I stopped I had a full picture in front of me. It was a phoenix with its wings spread, fire covering its body. And below it crouched a tiger, a strange light glowed from it. I was a good artist, but this picture was far beyond my skill. And I had the feeling that this picture meant more than what I think it did.

All of a sudden the notebook was ripped from my hands. My eyes snapped up and I saw the teacher staring at it. " This isn't art class, Swan," he said rudely. " Pay attention in my class or leave." I stood up and grabbed my notebook out of his hands. I glanced at the board and saw the alchemy symbols poorly drawn. When I started walking out he asked where I was going.

" I'm leaving," I said as if I was talking to a moron, which honestly I thought I was. I stopped before I left completely. " Perhaps you should join art class," I told him, " that is the worst drawing of magnesium I've ever seen."

I could still hear the students laughing and him yelling after me until I walked out of the building. The bell rang signaling my last class of the day. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, it said that I had gym. I decided to go, it might help me blow off steam. It wasn't hard to find the gym, and it was the first class that I had made actually made it to on time.

When I walked in, I had the same reaction I had all morning, I was being stared at. I was about to turn and walk out but then I saw the guy from earlier, Emmett waving at me from across the room. When I didn't approach him, he jogged to where I was at. " Hey," he said with his big dimpled smile. Again I was taken aback by his friendliness, I nodded unsure. He laughed, " Come on," he told me, " I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

I had never had a real friend before, minus my sisters. And despite my better judgment, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. In reaction he scooped me up in his huge arms and started twirling me around. I tensed at the unfamiliar contact, I had been touched a little too much today. When he finally put me down, he finally noticed the little scene he caused. At first it was just a handful of kids staring, now it was every person in the gym.

" Look," Emmett told them, " I know I'm gorgeous, but there's no reason to stare."

A few people laughed, the rest just turned away. " When's the last time you had a new student?" I asked irritated.

He looked back at me. " When my girlfriend and her brother moved here, so about three years ago." I hummed, yeah that explained it. " Don't worry, eventually something else will happen and no one will even look your way."

" I look forward to it," I mumbled. He smirked at me then frowned.

" I don't even know your name," he said.

" Bella," I replied distantly. My instincts were screaming that something was wrong, I searched around the room but saw nothing. But as my eyes scanned by the doors leading outside I saw a black blur move across them. Without thinking I ran outside after it. I threw open the doors and found myself in the parking lot, I turned and looked towards the roof, when I didn't see anything I looked towards the forest.

" What is it, Bella?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and realized that I was blowing my cover as " normal teenager". Even if I wanted to, there was no way I could ever be normal. And that blur, I have a feeling that someone is looking for me. I was foolish to think I could ever run from Aro, he has connections all over the world. He won't stop hunting until he has me, he won't stop until I'm dead.

I looked at Emmett and smiled. " You were my first friend," I told him. He looked confused and worried. " Do me a favor?" I asked. He nodded uncertainly. " Tell Chief Swan, thanks for trying."

And without waiting for his response, I took off running towards the woods. " Bella!" he yelled after me. I didn't stop, I didn't even look back. I just kept running.

Hours had gone by since I ran from the school. It was dark out, and I was just walking around. I had no idea where I was, I just followed the path of the North Star. The moon was full, so I had plenty of light to see. I saw something shine from the corner of my eyes, I walked towards it slowly. There hanging on a low branch were all of my sister's medals, Nali gave each of us one on our thirteenth birthday, on the front was a picture of one of the Archangels, the one we chose, on the back were our numbers.

I reached out, afraid that if I touched them they would disappear. A few tears fell from my eyes as I felt the smooth silver. I grabbed them and held them close to my heart, the pain of their deaths tugged at my heart.

I heard a cruel laughter coming from behind me. My head snapped up, I knew that laugh anywhere. I turned around and there she was. Her blonde hair was tied back in her usual bun, her small frame hidden by her huge black coat. Her cold blue eyes were mocking. " Jane."

" Hello Bella," she said with a fake smile. I slid the chain with my sister's medals around my neck, to make sure I didn't drop them. " Quite the little life you have going on here. Of course you already ended it before it even started. What happened? Were the other kids mean to you?" She laughed, in the silence it seemed loud.

" You would know, weren't you the one that was always bullied, small fry?" I smirked. Her fake smile disappeared in a second. And I heard her hiss in anger. She was predictable when it came to making her angry.

" Aro sent me to kill you," she said, " I'm his favorite now."

" Doesn't matter," I told her, " as long as I breathe you will always be second best to me."

She shrieked in anger and attacked me. I always beat Jane in fights, but there was something different, she was faster stronger than she used to be. She was in front of me one minute, and gone the next. She hit me from every side, she finally stopped after a hard kick to the ribs. I took a deep breath and tried not to show the pain that was coursing through my torso. I smiled and shook my head. " Upgrades."

Jane smiled maliciously. " You left too soon, big sister."

I glared intensely. " You aren't my sister anymore," I told her.

" It doesn't matter to me anymore," she said, rather unconvincingly.

" Really?" I said sarcastically. She nodded, smile still in place. " Then why are you still wearing your medal?" Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hand stopping midway to her neck. Her eyes questioned how I knew. " Nali took you in, cared for you, and protected you and you had a hand in her death." She looked down, and I saw how horrible she felt about it. But feeling guilty was not nearly enough to satisfy my anger. " You chose your side Jane," I told her coldly. " And when the time comes, I will kill you."

She snorted. " We know about the little oath you made to Nali, you wouldn't dare go against her wishes."

I ignored the pain in my chest and limped until I was standing right in front of her. She was a short little midget so I was looking down at her. " Listen very carefully," I said, " you run back to Aro and tell him that if he wants me, he come and get me himself. And you tell him that I'm coming for him, and when I get there it's going to take his whole army to stop me from ripping the worthless life right out of him."

Jane backed away. Extra strength and speed meant nothing when it came against a Singer's training. Jane never made it to the level of Singer, she didn't even know about us. And there was no way I was going to tell her, I had emotional advantage over her. Despite the situation, I felt the old thrill of the hunt inside me. The more humane part of me was disgusted. But I can't deny, a part of me missed the feeling. It was in my training, I don't know how much longer that excuse will work.

" Run, Jane," I told her, " run back to your master and tell him I'll be there soon."

She looked at me for a long moment, before she turned and ran into the trees. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and thrust it into the ground, trying to see if I could hear any vibrations. And I did hear some, but they were coming from more than one person. At first I thought it might have been a herd of deer, but then I realized that the sound was too loud. When I heard the rustling of leaves above me I knew, I was surrounded. By who, I'm not exactly sure.

All of a sudden bodies started dropping from the trees, semi-automatic rifles pointed at me. I looked around, twelve bodies, all with the rifles plus hand guns attached to each leg. All I had was my switchblade, not the best circumstances.

" Drop the knife," one ordered, " and get on your knees." I looked around trying to find the weakest spot. They were evenly spaced, except for in one spot to my left, that was my out. " Drop it Singer!" he said again. I knew these weren't Aro's people, they wouldn't bother to hide their faces, and the military was the only other group to know of the term.

I looked to the squad leader. " Alright," I said, " you can be it."

I through a handful of snow in his face, then I rushed to the opening. I jumped and kicked two men in the head while grabbing their guns. When I landed I ran. I heard them pursuing me, I twisted and turned as many times as possible, hoping to lose them in the darkness of the trees. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw there flashlights in the distance.

I had momentarily lost them. I could see the smoke of breath from their panting, a mistake because it showed me there position. I counted only eleven men, so where was the other.

I heard a twig snap, I moved just a moment before a knife was thrown into the tree bark where my head was a moment before. I frowned when I realized that it was my knife. Bastard took my knife when I kicked him. I grabbed it before I took off running towards him.

He started firing rounds at me, I dodged all of them. I could tell they weren't bullets, the sound was too soft. Just as I was about to reach him, I felt a sting on my ass. I fell on the ground. My vision blurred and when I tried to raise up my arms couldn't hold me. Someone had shot me with a sleeper dart. Despite my best efforts, my eyes started to close.

The last thing I remember was someone putting a black bag over my head. And a familiar voice telling me not to worry. And then, there was nothing but the blackness.

**Well hello. I know long time no write. I know a lot of you are disappointed because this wasn't the story you wanted me to update. But I have a minor case of writer's block. Suggestions are always helpful.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nisa**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the clanking of metal around me. I couldn't figure out what was going on, due to the grogginess I felt. I tried opening my eyes but they were so heavy, I groaned at the blur of lights when my eyes finally did open. I had to blink several times before they came into focus. I looked around, I was in a cell, it was cold and wet, so most likely I was underground. I was sitting on the only object in the room, a wooden chair. My hands and feet were handcuffed, so if they were planning on torturing me, they wouldn't be using electric shock.

I looked up when I heard footsteps walking towards me. The sound was echoing, so I knew that I was in an isolated place. I didn't even bother to struggle, I knew that I would get out of here soon enough. I looked up when the door creaked open. Whoever was there was hidden in the shadows, there was no light in my cell.

Even in the darkness I could make out the shape of their figure, he was male, tall, well muscled, with broad shoulders. He just stood in the doorway, his head was tilted slightly, so I knew he was probably sizing me up.

" Tell me," he finally said, " how can someone so small, cause so much trouble?"

I smirked, and leaned back in my chair. " It's a gift."

" A gift that seems to keep you in trouble," he commented. He walked towards me, and circled around my chair, like he was stalking me.

" Well," I replied, " it wouldn't keep me in trouble if people would just stop trying to capture and kill me everywhere I went."

" You were easier to catch than I thought you were going to be, it seems your reputation was a little exaggerated," he mocked. He stopped in front of me. I looked up at him, my ego a little wounded at the comment.

" Why don't you let me go and I could try again," I suggested with a smile. I was shocked when he rushed forward and smacked me across the face with the butt of his gun, the gun I didn't even know he had on him. I really _was_ getting rusty. I licked my lip and tasted blood. " I guess the pleasantries are over," I said. He smacked me again on the other side of my face.

" You're going to tell me everything I want to know," he said.

" Is that so?" I asked. And another hit, I have to admit that this guy had good aim, hit the same spot as before.

" Where is Aro?" he asked.

" Who?" Another hit from the gun snapped my head back so hard that I heard a crack. And then he continued to hit me, not just my face anymore but also my stomach, arms, and legs. By the time he was finished I was actually wheezing a little.

" We know that you're a Singer," he told me in a casual voice, beginning to circle me again, " we know that you were raised by a man named Aro to be an assassin. We also know that Aro lives somewhere in Europe, but unfortunately, our spies were not able to give us anymore information-"

" I'm not surprised," I interrupted, " they weren't very well trained. Their cover was blown only a month after you planted them."

His footsteps froze, I was sure that what I had just revealed was going to get me even more torture, but as long as it distracted him from trying to get information I knew I'd be okay. Torture, I could handle. I could hear him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. " You knew about them?" he questioned.

" Knew about them?" I scoffed. " Who do you think is responsible for their deaths?"

With a loud cry of pure rage, he attacked again. I was hit so many ways I couldn't even tell where he was. He kept screaming things, but my heartbeat was so loud that I felt it in my ears, so I had no idea what he was saying. I heard what sounded like people shouting, then suddenly the interrogator was gone. I looked through swollen eyes to see him being dragged away, still kicking and screaming. I could feel my consciousness slipping, and my vision started to blur.

Just as I was about to slip away, someone from behind me yanked my hair and shoved something under my nose. I started coughing from the fumes. " You're not going to get any peace for a long time," they growled in my ear. The threw my head forward, making me dizzy again.

Then I felt a sting in the side of my neck from a needle, they were injecting me with something. " Truth serum," the voice supplied. I would've shaken my head, but I think the action would have caused me to black out. " It's time you give us what we need."

The second interrogator was completely different from the first. He wasn't bulky or muscular, he was lean, and seemed to be wearing a suit. This man, I could tell, specialized in one particular field, interrogation. I looked through my swollen eyes, my gaze and face expressionless. I could feel the truth serum rushing through my veins, it made me almost dizzy. " What's your name?" he asked.

I felt the answer being pulled from my lips without permission. " Bella."

" That's not the name Aro gave you," he said. I could hear him moving closer to me, and just as I expected, he backhanded me across the face. " Now," he said, voice still calm, " what's your name?"

" Bella," I answered again. And again, he backhanded me. He asked me the same question a dozen times, and I answered the same way.

" Fine!" he exclaimed, obviously annoyed. " What does Aro call you?"

" Singer," I spat, " number 15."

That obviously got his attention. Because as soon as the words left his mouth, he rushed towards me, and out of no where the lights were turned on. He was a tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, slightly covered by his glasses. He looked like an important business man in his high dollar suit. " Why the number 15?" he asked slowly.

" Because I'm the 15th," I answered. My words were slurred, and any fight I had left in me was drained out completely. My eyes closed by themselves and I felt myself losing consciousness. My eyes slid to the interrogator and I could see him heading towards me again, I braced myself for another hit. But another shape slid into the room. The stranger stopped the interrogator from coming any closer and I heard him say, " Leave her alone. She needs to sleep."

My eyes drifted close once again, but not before I finally recognized the voice of the stranger. Hamilton.

The next time I woke, I wasn't in my cell. I was in a room, on a bed surrounded by white walls. The color made my head hurt and when I tried to sit up a pain went shooting through my side. I didn't even wince, which of course I felt proud of. But when I looked down, my chest as well as my arms were wrapped in bandages.

When I looked around all I could see was white. The walls, bed, desk, chairs, everything was white. I felt so…confused. The color made me feel like I was in limbo. I don't know where anything started or ended. The bright lights over head did nothing to help my growing headache. I tensed when I heard the echo of footsteps approaching. I hid behind the door so I wouldn't be in the line of any type of attack.

The door swung open and a man in an Army uniform walked in. I didn't waste time in taking him down. I jumped on his back and put him in a sleeper hold. No matter what the size of the person, a good sleeper hold never takes more than a minute to be successful. He was too surprised to make a sound, I set him down gently running to make sure no one else was coming. After a quick sweep of the hall, I was comfortable with leaving.

I was on edge, there was nothing but hallways, no rooms except the one I woke up in. I suddenly regretted not checking the soldier for a weapon. Running around an unfamiliar place unarmed is a rookie mistake on my part.

After who knows how long of walking around aimlessly, the white walls and floors turned to gray, and I was suddenly what seemed to be an office building. I turned to look behind me just in case I actually saw the white halls, I was beyond confused. What kind of building would be built like this?

I took a few more steps into the gray hall but stopped when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was tangled and matted, most likely with dried blood, my face was covered in dark, purple, bruises. And suddenly flashbacks of my face looking exactly like this whizzed through my mind. Years of beatings, fights, torture sessions, all resulting in me getting the crap beat out of me and looking the exact same way I do now. Then the reality set in. No matter how much I wanted to keep my promise to Nali, my life would never be normal, I would always live with the mistakes and dangers of the assassin life. I will always carry the blood and lives of the men and woman I had killed on my hands. I was born and raised to be a killer, that was who I was trained to be, I just never realized when that was who I became.

I turned away from the window and continued walking down the hall. That's when I heard talking. And a few seconds later I heard screaming. Not just any screaming, but my own. Extremely confused and a little pissed off, I moved faster towards the noises, I found a cracked door. When I peeked inside the first thing to catch my eye was the number of men inside, all sitting around a large table, staring at a huge TV mounted on the wall.

And that's when I saw it. There on the big screen was me, being tortured by a group of Russian mobsters. I remember that mission, Aro had sent me in to collect information that had been stolen from him. What Aro neglected to tell me was that this group of Russians was funded by a growing underground terrorists group, and they had a serious score to settle with Aro's brother Marcus. Naturally, the score was settled when they captured me. I had almost escaped their mansion, but apparently they had received an "anonymous" tip that I was there. Funny how that tip gave a description of what I looked like.

I watched with numb emotions, seeing yourself being tortured was an odd experience. The men around the table, a mixture of Army, Navy, and Marines were watching in what almost seemed like smug enjoyment. Huh, imagine that.

The voices of my past captures rang out loud and clear, they spoke English with a heavy Russian accent. " Tell us where he is," one of them said, " and it all ends."

My arms were hung over my head, held by tightly knotted ropes, when my eyes lifted to his they looked mocking. I remember mocking was the farthest thing I was feeling at that particular moment, but of course I had to keep the pain bottled up inside. " When I get out of this," I told him, a smile forming on my busted lips, " I'm going to kill you myself."

He looked at me and laughed before charging and landing a punch in my stomach. I winced, I remember how that one broke two of my ribs at the same time. Damn good punch. On screen I was wheezing, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of me.

" I wonder how much your worth on the black market," a woman's voice said. My jaw clenched, that woman was the very definition of the word bitch.

" Not much when we get through with her," another man said, stepping into the view of the camera, " what do you think men? Who wants the first ride on the little virgin?"

The TV was suddenly blasting with the sounds of shouts and yells. On screen my face never changed. I always knew the possibility of rape would happen if I was ever captured, but I was only twelve. To have your innocence taken away, ripped from your hands by filthy men, I would have rather died.

My attention snapped back to the screen when I heard myself screaming, I looked and watched my body convulsing from the electric waves that were coursing through my body. I watched myself jerk in all different directions, my face contorted into a mask of agony. I looked away, to the men watching, none of them batted an eye. And still the satisfaction was apparent on their faces.

One of the men raised their arm and paused the video. The room was silent for a long moment. " See gentlemen, she's human, she feels pain."

" So you suggest Commander, that we just torture her until she either dies or talks?" another asked.

" We must do what is necessary to get the information we need, we are in the middle of a war," the commander replied.

" She won't talk," a familiar voice said. I scanned the room. _Ah, _I thought, _there you are Hamilton. _" She was trained not to. No amount of torture will get her to say a word. She's human, just like you said, you can't just slaughter her like an animal."

" Why not?" someone bellowed. I turned and recognized the face as my first interrogator, the one that was dragged out of the room. " Who knows how many people she's killed. She's a monster that deserves to die!"

" I couldn't agree more," I said. All their eyes turned to me, shock evident. " But then again, no one has ever done it." Everyone in the room was still frozen. I wanted to roll my eyes. For military men they sure have a low guard. Had I wanted it, they would all be dead right now. " Sorry to interrupt the show," I said, motioning to the screen while walking into the room, " I could get you some popcorn if you wanted. Although I doubt you could eat when you watch what happens next. You think I'm a monster," I continued, almost talking to myself, " wait until you see what they have to offer."

I heard the cock of a gun right behind my head. When I turned around I was staring down the barrel of a Glock 19 9mm pistol. I went momentarily cross eyed, and I couldn't help but notice the beauty of it, I would have admired it more if it wasn't pointed at me. " Don't move," the owner instructed. I looked and, surprise, it was my interrogator.

" Johnson, put down your weapon," Hamilton ordered. The gun didn't waver. " Put the gun down." He said with more force. " That's an order Marine!" He shouted, finally the gun was lowered.

" Should have let him kill me Hamilton," I said with out looking away from the gun or its owner. " He deserves his revenge."

I reached in my pocket, thankfully I was still wearing the clothes I had on when they took me. This time more than one gun was aimed at me. I raised my hand signaling them to wait. And then I pulled out a silver bracelet with three charms hanging on it. A ladybug, a dragonfly, and a frog. I held it out for Johnson to take. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his eyes kept bouncing from me to the bracelet.

" Your sister was Jenny, right?" I asked. His eyes shot back up to mine, the charm bracelet clenched tightly in his fist. " I couldn't save her. But, before she died, she gave that to me and told me to get it back to you. She told me to tell you to look for the butterflies."

Tears were welled in his eyes as he looked at me with shock. " But you said you killed her," he whispered.

I shook my head, the action causing me to become disoriented. " I said I was responsible for her death, I never said that I killed her."

" What happened to her?" he asked.

My eyes flickered to the on lookers. " I think," I said, " that is a story you should hear in private."

He was confused before looking around and realizing that we had an audience. Without being excused, he rushed out of the room. The men and I stared after him. Such a display of emotion was extremely rare in Marines, they prided themselves on being hardcore. And believe me when I say, they have the right to brag, never have I faced an opponent like the United States Marines.

The rustling of clothes and guns being loaded forced my attention back to focus. I looked around and everyone, besides Hamilton that is, was pointing a gun at me. I had another flashback of when I was fifteen and facing a fire squad in Germany, much like the one I faced now.

I raised my hands in the air showing that I wasn't a threat. That didn't seem to affect them though. Honestly, I was waiting for someone to take the first shot and a part of me silently begged them too. I was only 17, but I had lived through too much and I no longer had the desire to fight for anything. But whenever I thought like that, I would see my sister's smiling faces, and then I remembered what Aro took from me, and my blood lust would return.

" If I wanted you dead I would have killed you when you were enjoying the video of me being raped," I said, hands still in the air. Some of the men even had the decency to look guilty at the mention of the tape, the others didn't even blink.

" Everybody, calm down," Hamilton the voice of reason said. Surprisingly the guns slowly lowered until none were pointing at me. " Bella," he said turning and taking a hesitant step towards me, " we need your help."

" To do what?" I questioned scanning over the faces of all the men present.

" We're taking Aro down."

My eyes snapped to Hamilton and they literally hurt because of how wide they were. I laughed in disbelief. " You aren't serious?" I asked. When no one said anything, when I got no reaction at all, I started talking completely forgetting the situation I was in. " You're talking about taking down one of the most powerful underground organizations that ever existed. What do you plan to do?" I questioned loudly, " Walk into the castle and start shooting your guns?"

" That's why we need you," he interrupted, " you have all the information we need to finally end our war with him."

Again I laughed in disbelief. " You have no idea what you would be getting yourself into," I told them.

" Forget it," a man said looking at me with disgust, " her loyalties will always lie with Aro. Even after he killed her sisters she won't help. I bet she even enjoyed watching them die."

I saw nothing but red as I charged toward him. No one was expecting it so no had a chance to try and stop me. I grabbed his gun and pointed at his head. The gun was shaking from me holding it so tight. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to pull the trigger. " Don't you dare breath a word about my sisters," I spat. I saw the fear in his eyes, but it didn't stop me.

" Bel-"

I took a step back and immediately pointed the gun at Hamilton. " I trusted you when I told you about my sisters," I said to him, " you have lost whatever truce we had."

" You're right to be angry," he said with his hands slightly raised, " but please, do this for them."

I thought about it. Nali's last wishes played in my head, if I did this I went against her. But I wanted my revenge, it was coded in my brain to take it. My sisters deserved justice and I would get for them at whatever cost. I lowered the gun slowly, silently showing my agreement. The whole room seemed to sigh in relief.

" Alright, let's see what you got."

**Yes everyone I'm still alive. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how bad I feel. I've lost inspiration. I just finished watching Ninja Assassin (horrible movie but Rain and Joon make it all better :P) anywho that's probably why this story was updated. Don't hate me.**

**Lot's of love,**

**Nisa**


End file.
